A common computer peripheral input device includes a mouse device, a keyboard device, a trackball device, and the like. The keyboard device may allow a user to directly input characters and symbols to a computer and therefore, attracts much attention.
A structure and functions of a conventional keyboard device are first described. Referring to FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an appearance structure of a conventional keyboard device. FIG. 2 is a schematic three-dimensional exploded diagram of a part of a structure of the keyboard device shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a three-dimensional exploded view of a part of a structure of the keyboard device shown in FIG. 1 from any viewing angle. FIG. 4 is a schematic cross-section diagram of a part of a structure of the keyboard device shown in FIG. 1. For clearness, only one key and related component structures are shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 in the following, but the quantity does not impose a limitation in an actual application. A keyboard device 1 includes a plurality of keys 10, key bottom plates 11, and thin film circuit boards 12 disposed between the keys 10 and the key bottom plates 11. Each key 10 includes a keycap 101, a connection component 102, and an elastomer 103. The connection component 102 is connected between the keycap 101 and the key bottom plate 11, so that the keycap 101 can vertically move relative to the key bottom plate 11. The elastomer 103 is disposed between the keycap 101 and the key bottom plate 11 and has an abutting portion 1031. In addition, the connection component 102 is a scissors-type connection component and includes a first frame 1021 and a second frame 1022 pivotally connected to the first frame 1021, and each keycap 101 includes a keycap buckling portion 1011 and a keycap hooking portion 1012.
Secondly, the key bottom plate 11 includes a first hook 111 and a second hook 112 of a thin film penetrating hole 125 extending upward and penetrating the thin film circuit board 12. One end of the first frame 1021 is connected to the keycap hooking portion 1012 of the keycap 101, and the other end is connected to the second hook 112 of the key bottom plate 11. One end of the second frame 1022 is connected to the keycap buckling portion 1011 of the keycap 101, and the other end is connected to the first hook 111 of the key bottom plate 11. Based on the foregoing structural design, the first frame 1021 and the second frame 1022 can swing relative to each other to be converted from a superimposed state to a separated state or from a separated state to a superimposed state.
Thirdly, the thin film circuit board 12 includes a plurality of thin film switches 121. Referring to FIG. 5 as well, FIG. 5 is a schematic cross-section diagram of a part of a structure of the keyboard device shown in FIG. 1 after the keyboard device is pressed by a keycap. The thin film circuit board 12 includes the plurality of thin film switches 121. When a keycap 101 of any key 10 is pressed to move downward relative to the key bottom plate 11, the first frame 1021 and the second frame 1022 of the connection component 102 change from the separated state to the superimposed state, and the keycap 101 moving downward extrudes the elastomer 103, so that an abutting portion 1031 of the elastomer 103 abuts against and presses the corresponding thin film switch 121, so as to conduct the corresponding thin film switch, so that the keyboard device 1 generates a corresponding key signal. When the keycap 101 of the key 10 is no longer pressed, the keycap 101 moves upward relative to the key bottom plate 11 due to an elastic force of the elastomer 103. In this case, the first frame 1021 and the second frame 1022 change from the superimposed state to the separated state, and the keycap 101 recovers to an original position.
It should be noted that in a process that the keycap 101 of the key 10 is pressed, a lower surface 1013 of the keycap 101 impacts the connection component 102 and makes a knocking sound. The lower surface 1013 of the keycap 101 also impacts the first hook 111 and the second hook 112 of the key bottom plate 11 so as to make a knocking sound. The keycap 101 and the connection component 102 are both made of a plastic material. Therefore, a knocking sound made by impact of the keycap 101 and the connection component 102 is extremely small. Although the first hook 111 and the second hook 112 of the key bottom plate 11 are made of a metal material, a surface 1111, used for contacting with the key bottom plate 11, on the first hook 111 and a surface 1121, used for contacting with the key bottom plate 11, on the second hook 112 are both smooth surfaces (as shown in dashed line boxes in FIG. 5). Therefore, after the keycap 101 is pressed, the lower surface 1013 of the keycap 101 impacts with the first hook 111 and the second hook 112 face to face. Therefore, the knocking sound that can be made is also quite limited. However, because a sound that can be made by the keyboard device 1 after the keycap 101 of the key 10 is pressed is so small as not to satisfy operation feedback of particular users, especially users of game and e-sports groups.
According to the foregoing descriptions, a conventional keyboard device needs to be improved.